The present invention relates to a cable connecting structure of a battery pack.
There has been such a vehicle that a battery pack having peripheral faces which are directed in a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction of the vehicle is mounted under floor, and the battery pack is charged with an electric power which is supplied from a charging port by way of two charging cables. This vehicle is driven by actuating an electric motor with the electric power which is supplied from the battery pack (refer to JP-A-2013-251111).
In the vehicle as described above, in view of facilitating a work for wiring the two charging cables, it is considered that the two charging cables are detachably connected to the battery pack by way of a single connector.
Specifically, a single cable side connector is provided in end parts of the two charging cables which are connected to the charging port, and at the same time, a single battery pack side connector to be connected to a battery inside the battery pack is provided on a peripheral face of the battery pack.
However, according to the above described structure, both the cable side connector and the battery pack side connector are single components to which the two cables are respectively connected, and therefore, the connectors must have a large size to some extent.
Accordingly, the peripheral face of the battery pack inevitably has a large size in a vertical direction, which is detrimental in making the battery pack compact.
Moreover, the battery side connector and the cable side connector are so constructed that their axes are perpendicular to the peripheral face of the battery pack, in many cases. Accordingly, the two cables withdrawn from the cable side connector which is mounted to the battery pack side connector is extended in a direction perpendicular to the peripheral face of the battery pack. Therefore, it is disadvantageous that a large space for wiring the cables must be secured around the peripheral face of the battery pack.